It's more than that
by CRAZYREADER23
Summary: The wonders of one shots KennyxStan


This is for my partner in crime:

* * *

"Kenny? What are you doing?" Stan asked with slight shock at orange attired best-friend had suddenly made the choice on abruptly slamming Stan's body under his own on the floor of Stan's room in the new apartment. Kenny, without removing himself shrugged innocently.

"I tripped." He spoke the lie so easily so that anyone besides Stan would have thought that what he said was truthful.

"With my arms perfectly pinned?" Stan already knew there was an alternative motive…there always was. Kenny smirked, pushing his body up to where he was on his knees with one of Stan's legs locked between Kenny's. Yanking at the rusted zipper of his orange winter coat, he began shaking his head.

"You don't trust me, Stanley…" He threw the coat across the room to be forgotten later, "..how hurtful…"

All that covered his lean body now was a thin white undershirt that was both loose and see-through, without the coat Kenny's shaggy blond hair reached almost to his shoulders. Stan flushed, wiggling under Kenny's purposefully distributed weight.

"It's not that I don't trust you." Not bothering to correct Kenny on calling him that name, "It's that I know what you're doing."

Kenny's eye twitched.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I know it irritates you." Stan spoke to the hair that covered Kenny's eyes.

Air rushed from Stan's lungs and his heart rate was quick to increase when Kenny brought Stan up to sit on his lap and partly pressing him against his bedframe, so there wasn't much of a chance of escape.

The baggy sweatshirt Stan had on was quick to be removed, along with the shirt underneath it. Stan wiggled again for readjustment, forcing Kenny's hips to buck lightly towards him.

"Stan…" Kenny warned, sensing the turning of tables.

Both knew Stan could easily just stand up and walk away, but he didn't….Kenny knew he wouldn't. The idea that both had found funny was the fact that everyone though that Kenny's porn collection was just his.

Does no one remember how poor he was growing up?

Stan bought them or stole them from his father, and Kenny hid them at his house that didn't have a sister that snooped around for blackmail 24/7.

They shared this collection, and after school began to get more and more complex it left them with little (Or no) free time that has forced them to take to extreme conditions.

One of the main reasons they now lived in an apartment, while still in high-school (for the next few months) is because both Stan and Kenny's family had walked in on them jerking it together.

It wasn't as if they were yanking each other…

It was right when Stan and Kenny had accidently made unbreakable eye contact that someone walking in, making what they were doing…

Yes, they were deemed gay. However, they hadn't cared that much anymore.

There had even been a time the eye contact got so intense, neither could resist that curious though of what it would be like if they both just…just…

"Yes, Kenny?" Stan mimicked the innocent tone Kenny had started to give him at first, smirking when a growl rumbled Kenny's throat as he reached is hands up and racked over Stan's bare upper body. Stan's body arched towards him as he swiveled his hips and ground this pelvis against Kenny's thigh. Rising his leg closer to Stan's growing erection, taking this time to pull the cloth covering his upper body while Stan adjusted to the pressure being applied to his genitals. Without thinking, his hips moved without his contend and rubbed against Kenny's leg. Stan's blushing face darkened at the groan that slipped out, forcing his body to tense and his legs to twitch. The knee that was trapped between Kenny's thighs lightly brushed up, rubbing lightly over the bulge begged to be freed from the restricting orange pants.

"Where are the magazines?" Stan choked in a higher tone than his voice usually went, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Do you need them?" Kenny purred out, bouncing them lightly, just enough to send a wave of warmth to tickle up Stan's abdomen. Of course he already knew the answer…

It wasn't like it was the first time they found themselves like this…

"I don't see the point." Stan was honest, twitching against Kenny's hands as they worked to undo his jeans.

"Why is that?" Kenny pulled Stan's hand over to his zipper and waited until Stan got the message.

"We just end up picturing each other…" Stan's hand flicked open the button and pushed down the stiff zipper before standing, letting his pants stay at his ankles. Stan held his face up and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from being embarrassed as the tent in his boxers now was directly in Kenny's face, poking the side of his nose eagerly. The smirk that curved Kenny's lips widened as he pushed his hands up Stan's legs, kneading his flesh all the way up in small circles until reaching the hips. Quicker than Stan had expected, Kenny pulled down the boxers, leaving Stan's hardened member to sway.

"Ack-Kenny?!" Stan gasped in surprise and looked down.

Angling is neck, Kenny slid his tongue up Stan's shaft slowly, swirling it around the tip a few times when he knew that Stan was now unable to look away. Without looking up Kenny slid his hand up to Stan's rear, smiling as Stan wiggled around, adding a few more licks up and down Stan's dick. Stan leaned back against the bed stand, fingers twitching.

What was Kenny waiting for?

Placing his widened lips just barely around Stan's tip, Kenny paused for a moment before lifting his hand and spanking Stan, forcing him to buck his hips forward in surprise. Slowly, Kenny began to take Stan in, slowly allowing Stan's member to slide all the way back to the end of his throat while his tongue lathered it in his saliva.

Moving the hand away from Stan's ass, Kenny reached up and grabbed Stan's hand, placing it on the back of Kenny's head that continued to bob up and down at a growing pace.

"Mmm-Ken-ny" Stan moaned, pushing Kenny's head down farther.

I guess growing up in a shitty home really helped with the none-existent gag reflex…

Before Stan was able to reach his climax, Kenny stood, letting his pants drop.

Or course…out of all the people…Kenny was not wearing underwear.

Kicking whatever bunched at his ankles off, Kenny pulled Stan over to the bed. Stan followed, stumbling down as he kicked away his pants and landed on his knees before the bedside. As Kenny reached down to help Stan up, his hands were slapped away as Stan pulled is hips towards the edge of the bed he now sat. Reaching down, Stan stroked himself as his mouth suckled the tip of Kenny's erection. After getting enough of his own lubrication on his hand, Stan took the hand he had stroked himself with and rubbed the parts of Kenny's member that he was unable to fit in his mouth. Kenny tangles his hands in fingers in Stan's hair, pulling Stan away from his dick before he blew.

Bending down to place his lips against Stan's, he was able to distract Stan as he moved him onto his lap, poking his sticky tip lightly at Stan's entrance. Kenny pushed gently in, taking advantage of Stan's gasp to move his tongue in to play with his. While one hand was kept on Stan's lower back to keep their movements under control, the other one was between their two bodies, keeping Stan's erection that bobbed rapidly a with their movements. Never bothering with a slow starting speed, Kenny's hand rubbed the same speed as how he was fucking Stan.

"Mm-ah-" Stan gasped, along with Kenny's low groans, digging his nails in Kenny's shoulders, helping keep from him falling off and for Kenny to go deeper.

Kenny sucked and nipped on Stan's lower lip, taking his tongue down to lap at the beaded sweat glistening in the nape of Stan's neck. Curving his tongue, Stan licked the shell of Kenny's ear, covering it with heated shaking breath as he climax was about to be reached.

Cum covered Kenny's chest after a few moments pasts, just as Kenny's trusts started to slow down.

Grabbing Kenny's wrists, Stan pushed them over with his arms pinned to the bed. Tilting his head down, he traced the areas his cum now covered, with his tongue. After Stan had finished cleaning Kenny, he released his grip had sat up on his knees, hips quivering.

Kenny pulled at one of the knees that Stan straddled him with and helped Stan turn around.

His seed leaked from Stan's ass and down his legs.

Pulling Stan's hips back so that Stan was now sitting on his face, Kenny dragging his tongue up the leaks until he found the source. Licking and suckling away the seed, his tongue lapped at back of Stan's balls and pushed up to his lower back.

A hand full of moments of Stan wiggling around passed before Kenny turned Stan back around and sat up, pulling Stan into a close embrace.

"All clean~" Kenny hummed, licking Stan from shoulder to neck.

Stan leaned back, pushing them back into the bed and chuckled.

"What it is?" Kenny asked, yawning and cuddling down in bed, never bothered with the lack of clothing.

"I learned to do that when you trip, it instantly means we fuck." Stan mused out loud, guessing due to how this happened.

"No."

"No?"

"It's not just fucking with you."


End file.
